Again (voltron au)
by Anna Sai
Summary: Would you do it all over again? What would you change? Lance gets the opportunity after being caught in an explosion.
1. Chapter 1

The mission wasn't supposed to be this complicated.

They were there to gain data on a Galra weapon and disable their base. By now it was routine! Slip in, jack it up, slip out. Hunk had just finished starting the count down when they were discovered. While they were fighting their way out, Hunk fell, getting hit over the head.

"Hunk!"

"I got him!" Lance roared picking up his friends unconscious form, "Keep running!"

Keith doubled back and grabbed Hunks other side. Lance was grateful for the help, but irritated that he was ignored. However, before he could complain, his foot went through the floor.

The ship was exploding, so he felt, rather than heard, his leg snap.

"Lance, you ok?"

Keith was setting Hunk down and Lance panicked.

"I'm fine! I just gotta ease it out so I don't slice my leg to shreds! Get Hunk out! I'm right behind you!"

"You sure-"

"I'll shoot you if you don't get Hunk out of here!"

"Fine! But hurry up!"

"That's my plan jerk-face!"

Keith heaved and continued out of the room. Only when they were out of sight did he allow himself to double over in pain. He wasn't lying about having to take it out slowly, but once it was out…

Could he walk? He definitely couldn't run. Crawl? Hop?

"Adrenaline help me now," he hissed wiping pain induced tears from his face. Easing his leg out while the base shook and trembled took every ounce of concentration.

He finally got it out when he felt something hot and hard press against the back of his head.

"I'm going to make sure you die before I die," the Galra commander growled, "then my name shall be praised. I'll live on in glory."

Lance pulled the trigger and the commander went down. Lance had already had his bayard out and positioned facing behind him while he got his leg out of the hole. The poor commander had no idea.

"Not if I shoot you first," Lance muttered scooting to the nearest wall to help himself up.

When did it stop bothering him?

When did shooting someone point blank stop bothering him?

Did it ever bother him?

He hobbled along the edge of the room, using the wall for support and a rumble caused him to trip. Face down on the metal he grumbled something about his horoscope telling him to stay in bed that day as he tried to muster the energy to get back up. It was everything he had to get to the door.

"Lance!"

He looked up to see Shiro running toward him. Both happy and ashamed, he also panicked again.

"No! Shiro! Get back!"

Without thinking he shut the door.

He was on the wrong side of it.

Having a nuclear blast go off behind you was strange. You would think it would be so loud it would bust your ear drums. But it was like everything went quiet as an impossible heat enveloped you.


	2. Chapter 2

"MCCLAIN!"

SMACK!

Lances head snapped up from where it had been lying on the desk. Drool smeared all over one side of his face and made everyone in the class snicker. He was sweating like a pig and he was having a really hard time getting a full breath.

Iverson stood towering above him with his favorite flexible tin ruler.

"Is my lecture on gravitational forces that far above your head? Or do you actually know what I'm talking about?"

Lance let his eyes wander around the room. His peers faces burring together in a hypnotic much before he bent over and hurled all over Iversons shoes.

His leg was fine. He was alive. His back felt icy and prickly cold in the absence of the intense heat he'd just been exposed to, and his leg felt numb.

But the memory was fresh…and very real.

How was he back?

There was no way all of that was a dream! No way! No one dreams all that. Unless they're crazy.

Was he crazy?

Was this the start of his ultimate decline?

"Boy! Don't come to class if you're sick!" Iverson roared, but Lances ears were already ringing from pressure of an explosion that may or may not have happened, "Head to the nurses station! We don't want your germs!"

It took a moment for Iversons words to make sense. Lance turned in his desk and tried to stand, but his knees gave out and he fell to the floor. It was an effort to not hurl again.

Was it relief?

Was it fear?

Lance took several deep breaths; as deep as he could get them. The last thing he wanted, or needed, at the moment was to start crying. Nope, he wasn't going to do that.

A kid sitting next to him helped him to his feet and held him steady while he tried to figure out how to balance again. the ground didn't want to stay still any more than his gut wanted to stay inside his body.

"I'll take him down," the kid said as he led lance out of the room. Lance frowned. He used to know every single kid in class. The hall was deserted, thankfully, any living moving targets would have really activated his gag reflex.

 _What was this guys name again?_

"Dude, you looked fine this morning," the kid said and actually sounded worried, "We were just goofing off ten minutes ago."

 _Paul? No…Steeve? Nope…_

"Thanks," Lance said, noticing the kid hadn't let go of his arm. Good thing too cause the world was still spinning.

 _Was his name Frank_?

"I hope you feel better in time for the simulator tomorrow."

"Can we…not talk?" Lance asked, shuddering. It wasn't so much that he couldn't remember the guys name, but the familiarity of the word 'simulator' and his surroundings were making him even more sick to his stomach. He wasn't supposed to be there.

Where was Hunk? Was he ok?

Pidge?

Did shutting the door help Shiro or not?

Was Keith ok?

"Dude, breathe!"

Lance bent over as he realized his getting caught in a HOLE had probably killed everyone! A HOLE!? Why couldn't he have just gotten shot or stabbed like a normal person! Why had it been something so STUPID!?

"Hey, Gunderson! Could you help me out here?"

Lance whipped his head around to see Pidge carrying a stack of papers. Without missing a beat, Lance launched himself in her direction and wrapped his arms around her middle while falling to the floor, this time with relief.

"You're ok!"

"AAAAAA!"

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Lance cried, not carring anymore that he was sobbing now, "I'm really sorry!"

Pidge looked up in a panic at the other cadet, who shrugged. She had been on her way to deliver class reports to her division leader.

"He's sick," the nameless cadet said, "I was taking him over to the nurse. He must be sicker than we thought."

Pidge held the papers firmly against her chest as she looked down at her sobbing pilot. Why had she been paired with such a weirdo? It was great that he was dense and hadn't figured out her secret yet, but holy crow was he annoying!

"Think you could help me out?" the cadet pleaded. Since it didn't look like Lance was going to let go any time soon, she sighed and said she would.

Somehow, with the others help, they were able to reposition Lance so they could drag him to the Nurses department. He sniffed and kept asking how 'everyone' was. He also kept apologizing.

She didn't answer because she didn't know what he was talking about.

Finally, they reached the office and, with the nurses help, the three of them were able to pry him off. The cadet thanked Pidge and she hurried away as fast as she could.

()

"Hey, Pidge," Hunk said coming into the class they had together after lunch, "Have you seen Lance? I can't find him anywhere."

"He was taken to the nurse," Pidge said moodily, not wanting to think about it anymore, "he should be taken to a psych ward."

"He's sick?"

"Delusional."

Hunk fidgeted for a moment. He wondered just how important todays class would be. But before he could make a solid decision, the teacher walked in and started class. Hunk never left a room when someone was talking.

()

Lance woke with a start.

The nurse had put him under because he'd tried to leave multiple times. He needed to get a hold of Hunk and Pidge and drag them out to find Keith and Shiro. He needed to figure out what was going on; the others were better at this kind of stuff than he was anyway.

He sat up to find the nurse sitting at his desk. The guy was large, very used to wrestling difficult patents twice as big as Lance. The bed creaked as the boy tried to get up.

"Get out of that bed and I'll strap you in it," the nurse said, not looking up.

"I'm not sick," Lance said, "Just a little confused. I need to go look something up."

This time the nurse did look up.

"You?" he laughed, "Now I know you're sick. Lance Mcclain doesn't study."

Lance scowled.

That was rude.

"Who said anything about studying. I need to look up a number…I'm pretty sure I saw a phone in his house last time…"

"Dr. Tap?" Hunk stuck his head in and saw Lance, "You're awake!"

"You're ok!"

"What?"

Lance ignored the nurse and ran over to his best friend. He hugged him and saw a disgruntled Pidge in the doorway over the big guys shoulder.

"There, I saw him with you," Pidge said, "can I go now? I have things I need to do."

Her complete disconcern felt weird and Lance had to pause for a moment. Pidge was acting shifty…strange.

"I didn't see you at lunch and then Pidge told me you were sick," Hunk said happily hugging back, "but you're hugging is as strong as ever, so I guess you're fine."

 _Fine?_

"Tell me something guys," Lance said slowly, "Do the names 'Allura' and 'Coran' mean anything to you?"

"…Nooooo?"

"Should it?"

"Sounds like a foreign dish."

"As much as I love you for that pun, my friend, I need to sit down."

Lance flopped down on the bed as it was starting to sink in.

It had all been a dream.

But that was just so wrong! How could it have been?! I mean, he could have been sent back in time – stranger things have happened…maybe? But would he have been sent back by himself? Shiro had been there too! And he was sure the others were as well because they definitely wouldn't have left Shiro…

"There's smoke coming from your ears," Pidge said, "I've got to go."

"I'm coming with you," Lance stood, but this time the nurse was there.

"No, you are staying the night."

"I feel much better."

"Your blood test is going to come tomorrow morning and you will stay until then."

"But-"

"Do. Not. Argue. With. Me."

"…yessir…"

()

Pidge heaved a sigh of relief when she made it to the roof.

" _I'm coming with you."_

What made this idiot think she was going to let him? This was her battle. He might tattle on her or make fun of her! She couldn't afford to backtrack now. She was so close to finding something…she could feel it.

()

"Thanks for staying with me big guy," Lance sighed.

"More like I'm terrified you'll leave if I don't," Hunk said, his homework spread out in front of him on the next bed over.

It was so strange.

He and Hunk had always been close…but not as close as they had been when they were part of Voltron. Lance had always just assumed that they'd always been that way, but now that he had a personal look back, he noticed a gap. Hunk wasn't as close anymore as Lance was used to him being.

Then there was Pidge. How the frik did he not notice she was a girl!? It was SO OBVIOUS! It was also painful that the gap there was even wider. Pidge didn't hate them, he didn't think, but she didn't really consider them friends until after they'd run away.

This was very lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cadet!" Iverson shouted, waking both Hunk and Lance with a start, "Just because your roommate is sick doesn't mean you get the day off too!"

"I-I'm sorry," Hunk stammered. His alarm clock was probably having a fit inside their empty dorm room.

"I asked him to stay," Lance said, irritated. Was Iverson always this annoying? He'd always been more scared of the instructor than anything, but now, the man just seemed rude.

"What was that?!"

"I said I asked him to stay," Lance stipulated, "I was freaking out last night and needed someone to help calm me down!"

Hunk and even the nurse stared with open mouths. Iverson could have been hit in the face with a frying pan his eyes was so big.

Both eyes? Lances jaw dropped. He hadn't noticed yesterday that Iverson had both eyes!

"Get a stuffed animal for that, cadet," Iverson said, "And don't ever speak to me like that again."

"then don't get mad at my crew for things I asked them to do," Lance said and added, "Sir."

"Here's the blood work," Dr. Tap coughed and handed Iverson the papers in his hand, "There's a reason I called you down."

Lance had never seen so many expressions on Iversons face before. It was truly amazing how his seemingly motionless face could twist and turn so much!

"Boy, what have you been doing?!"

… _was that a trick question?_

"Why," Lance asked carefully.

"You're blood is showing an abnormal about of radiation poisoning, " Dr. Tap replied, "You tissue looks fine, though it really shouldn't be. I'd like to take a sample if you don't mind."

"Sure-"

"Where would you be this close to radiation?!" Iverson shouted.

 _I don't know…maybe an alien energy bomb had something to do with it?_

"I couldn't tell ya," Lance said feeling the blood drain from his face. He really needed Hunk and Pidge. HIS Hunk and Pidge. That explosion should have killed him. Time travel, as far as the movies were concerned, weren't like this. He needed them to explain it to him.

"I think we should call in everyone and have a school wide testing," Dr. Tap said getting Iversons attention again, "I know you have a lot planned for these up coming weeks, but this takes precedence."

"I agree," Iverson sighed, "Treat Mcclain here."

"Already sent for the equipment."

Iverson nodded, looked like he was going to shout at them again, but then just left.

"Woah," Hunk sighed, "when did you start talking back to Iverson like that?"

"Is Keith still here?" Lance asked instead. Hunk was caught off guard.

"He was suspended last week for throwing a chair out the window, remember? That's why you're in the fighter class now."

Right, right. He moved up when Keith was suspended, and Keith was expelled three days after he got back.

"… _thanks to you washing out."_

Lance swallowed hard. It hadn't been the total truth; it had just been what all the instructors always had said.

()

"This is the weirdest sh*t." Dr. Tap muttered under his breath.

"Tell me about it," Lance said leaning on his hand.

It had been a week. Hunk came by periodically- sometime dragging Pidge, sometimes not- but mostly visitors were heavily discouraged.

He'd talked to his mom, and cried. It had been much longer than she knew since he'd heard her voice. And he got to talk to everyone else. They teased him mercilessly for crying, thinking it was because he was sick. They didn't know, and he just loved the fact that they were there. Of course he teased back, but he realized he missed the banter. The Voltron Team was great, but they didn't banter like his family did.

"You're just fine," Dr. Tap said throwing up his hands, "the radiation didn't effect your tissue or anything else. You MRI is perfectly healthy and besides the fact that your bloods a little warmer and little more toxic, there's nothing wrong with you."

"So if I get a cut on my finger, don't put it in my mouth," Lance recited, "got it."

"If you start bleeding, get me immediately," Dr. Tap leaned forward to let him know how serious he was, "I don't care how small the cut is."

"Stay away from needles," Lance recited again, "got it."

Reluctantly Dr. Tap gave his ok for Lance to go back to class. By then the whole school knew who was responsible for the impromptu, mandatory blood drive.

"Leper."

Lance rolled his eyes. This was going to be a LONG year.

()

Catching up in class was hard. Harder than he thought it would be. He'd already had these lessons, so why did they make even less sense than before? He tried to remember what all the answers were and was failing miserably.

"Pidge!" Lance pounced on her during lunch, "I saw this hilarious video that you really need to watch."

"I'm not interested," she gripped and shoved him away. She was, but she didn't want to get attached.

"Seriously, Pidge," Lance said, "I think-"

"You think?" She asked mockingly and froze as his expression changed. She'd really hurt him.

"Don't stay up too late…Pidge," he said quietly as he got up and walked out.

What did he mean by that?

()

Hunk met up with Lance and they ate at their usual table. Even though Lance was the school 'leper' Hunk wasn't bothered by it. In fact, the more heat Lance got, the more Hunk stuck to his side.

They had class together on Friday afternoons and as they passed the admin offices Lance heard a familiar and very annoying voice.

"You're a liar!"

He quick footed it to the office to find Keith and Iverson mere feet apart. Not good.

"You just got back, Cadet," Iverson said, "Don't ruin it."

"Ruin what? The chance to be left for dead on some forsaken moon?!"

Lance winced.

"Watch your mouth!" Iverson roared, losing his already volatile temper, "If you train right, and lose that attitude, you won't end up like-"

Keith swung.

And missed.

"Deep breaths," Lance said holding Keith back, "Let's not start something like this, yes?"

"What? Who are you?!"

"Mcclain! What are you doing?!"

"I'm on my way to class, Sir," Lance said nodding towards the door where Hunk was waiting. It was all the strength he had holding Keith back.

"Then keep going Cadet."

"Yes Sir," Lance said, and started to drag Keith with him, "Let's go mullet."

"Let go! And What did you call me?!"

"Leave him Mcclain!" Iverson said, "He's not ever going to a class here again."

Lance sighed, what was he doing?!

"Commander Iverson," Lance said, "Keith is a better flyer than I am, so kick me out before him."

Keith stopped moving and Hunk tilted slightly. Iverson glared.

"What?"

"I'm saying," Lance said, hating himself for every word, "that he's grieving. If you can't forgive a kid who just lost a loved one then perhaps you can consider having talent trade places with no talent. Get this guy some help. His flying capabilities are something you won't find anywhere else on this planet, I promise."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

 _I know more than you._

"Maybe," Lance shrugged as he let Keith go, "but I don't care."

 _Don't cry….don't cry…_

"You would take the fall for this guy?"

Lance looked over and saw Keiths face. Wide eyed, jaw open…

 _Don't laugh….don't laugh…crap don't laugh!_

"Yeah," Lance grinned back at Iverson, "But only if he works with Hunk and Pidge. I think the three of them would be a fantastic team."

"That's not your decision to make," Iverson said. He looked at the papers on his desk for a while. Then he sighed.

"This is a mess," he said, "a huge mess. The three of you get to class. I'll inform you cadets of your punishments later."

"yes Sir," Lance said grinning from ear to ear.

He grabbed the stunned Keith and the stunned Hunk and pulled them back down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

They reached the end of the hall and Keith snatched his arm back. They walked a little further until they reached an alcove where they wouldn't be spotted easily.

"Mcclain, is it?"

Lance shivered.

"Eww."

"What?"

"Sorry, just don't call me by my last name, it sounds weird," Lance said wrinkling his nose, "My name is Lance, do you need me to say it with you?"

Lance watched how pissed off he was getting. That was making him very happy. The Keith he was used to had learned to chill, this Keith was still a huge hot-head…this was going to be fun.

"I didn't ask for your help," Keith spat.

"I know," Lance grinned, "you don't ever ask for help."

Keith froze again.

"the word you are looking for is 'thank you'," Lance whispered, and waited.

"Um, Lance?" Hunk tapped his shoulder, "who are you and what have you done with my Lance?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, well, you never liked Keith," Hunk mumbled, "and you almost got yourself expelled on purpose. You even said 'I don't care' and we all know THAT is a lie…"

"I don't even know you," Keith snapped.

 _Oh boy…_

"Yeah, you don't even bother looking down your nose at the poor shmuck trying to do what you do without even trying," Lance said getting in Keiths face, then answering Hunk, "I wasn't risking anything. Iverson hasn't been sleeping well these last few weeks, so all I had to do was ware him out. If your bs can last longer than the teachers, its an automatic win."

Of course all that was bs as well. Lance had been terrified that Iverson would actually kick him out. He hoped he'd never have to bluff like that again.

"Mmmm," Hunk clearly didn't believe him.

"And just because I don't like the guy doesn't mean I can't lend a hand," Lance added, "Now you owe me one."

"What?! I didn't-"

"-ask for help, I know," Lance rolled his eyes, "but the fact remains that you now owe me one."

"That's cold," Hunk said, "even for you."

This was fun.

()

The three of them walked into the room and after getting an earful from the instructor, they were put into a group for a project.

Just the three of them.

"Peachy," grumbled Keith. The last thing he wanted was to spend any more time with this idiot. It was bad enough that his plan to get expelled had failed, but now he was doomed to spend his time in Hell with the most annoying demon.

"Lance, you think you can handle the research on this?" Hunk squinted his eyes at his friend before handing over the packet. Lance snatched it out of his hand.

"Puh-leez~ I'm radioactive now, right? I should be seeing super powers any day now."

"Super powers don't exist," Keith said disgusted.

 _Says the half-alien._

"You'll just have to wait and see," Lance said as snootily as possible, "I just decreased your popularity by over half anyway."

"Oh really, like there was any room."

And that was Keith. He's the only person in the room that could be praised to high heaven and still find a reason to jump; usually for the same reasons he was praised for.

 _So annoying._

"What do you think we should do, Keith?" Lance said throwing the packet on the table. Hunk gaped.

"What?"

"You divvy out the assignments. Everyone else are in teams of 4-6, we're the only ones with three people. Assign me what to do."

"Why should I have to tell you what to do?"

"You're older," Lance said as if that settled the matter.

"We're in the same class, so that doesn't mean anything!"

Lance saw the opportunity and took it.

"Oh lead us, oh fearless one!" He stood and made a scene; looking like he was preforming Hamlet, "Oh, that we may be guided into victory! This humble peasant requires your guiding RED hand of FATE!"

Then he couldn't do it any more and flopped down in a fit of giggles.

Keith fixed his eyes on the table in front of him. Everyones eyes were on them. Everyone had seen the class clown humiliate him.

Without saying anything he stood up and walked out of class.

"What's his problem?" Lance asked, thoroughly confused. He'd expected Keith to start yelling at him and calling him names. He'd WANTED Keith to start yelling. That was their thing!

"That was cruel, Lance," Hunk said shaking his head, "I know you like to joke, but you've never been this mean."

Hunk went after Keith to try and fix the damage. Leaving Lance behind to try and figure out where he'd gone wrong.

()

Pidge felt the bottom of her gut fall.

What was this?!

"….ere…sa…er…"

She checked and double checked her frequencies and sure enough, this wasn't earth chatter. Now all she had to do was find a way to make these signals stronger.

()

"Hey, Keith."

"Che."

Lance walked out from the book shelves in the library and sat across from his former-maybe-teammate. He had wanted to fight like they had before. This Keith wasn't like the one Lance had known at all.

"I'm sorry," Lance said, "I didn't mean to be…mean."

This made Keith feel a few more levels of stupid. He'd not only been humiliated, but he'd acted like a child by storming out of the room, and here the younger one was apologizing.

"why did you defend me to Iverson?" Keith asked, "And don't give me the pity act. If you want something, tell me up front."

Lance shrugged, "you really are the better pilot…I can't always leave the math to Pidge..."

 _I certainly can't leave it to you mr. cop-out leader…_

"I get to walk away first!" Lance suddenly laughed making Keith jump. He couldn't believe himself! Just how far would he go to compete with this jerk?

"You're making fun of me again," Keith said scowling.

"Nonono!" Lance shook his head, "this just reminded me of something else. Honest! This guy I knew, resembles you in a lot of ways actually, had taken over as leader in this…extratre…extracurricular activity group I was in. Well, you could say our first leader retired…strangely, and the guy we kinda elected as the next one really didn't want the job. I mean, I thought I had self confidence issues, I at east can feel good when I'm complemented. Anyway, because he was the leader I talked to him about some problems I was having and I thought I should leave the group. He told me that things would work out and that to not worry about it. A little while later the little turd leaves the team himself."

Lance paused to laugh a little. Keith was trying to figure out what this had to do with the present being.

"Stuck up jerk, am I right? Anyway, you were trying to get expelled and its almost like I was like, 'not if I get kicked out first!'"

Lance grinned at him as if he expected Keith to start laughing as well. But Keith was still nonplused.

"Soooo…to get back at this other guy who left you decided to humiliate me in front of the entire class?"

"…no…" Lance sighed, "never mind, forget I said anything past the 'I'm sorry'."

Lance got up to go.

"Hey," Keith threw a packet and a book his way, "You're in charge of page three and four."

"Oh?"

"I'm telling you what to do, got a problem with that?"

Lance laughed, "Of course I do Jerk-face!"


	5. Chapter 5

Lance let his head fall hard on the open book in front of him.

"You made it to page five, I'm impressed," Hunk observed and handed lance a cookie. Lance took it and began to nibble on it without moving his head from the desk.

"So…boring…"

"this is basic causation," Hunk sighed, "you have to know this."

"But its BOOOOORRRRIIIINNNGGGG!"

Hunk shook his head and decided to change the subject.

"You apologize to Keith yet?"

"Do I look like a horrible person?"

"just checking. Did you invite him over?"

"You didn't tell me to."

"That's something that should come naturally."

"yeah, well, tough."

"Well, I'm worried."

Lance looked up to see Hunk glance at the door. Big hearted and he gets attached way too easily for his own good.

"Fine," Lance sighed, "lets go."

()

Keith was doing his own make-up work when there was a knock on his door. His roommate got up to answer it; it was never for him anyway.

"You want Kogane?"

Keith looked up to see Hunk and Lance.

"Hunk was worried you'd not make the due date for all that," Lance said while Hunk tried to correct him.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to study with us."

"Um…I'm good," Keith said and looked back down at his work sheet.

Hunk deflated. Lance looked from Hunk to Keith and rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand an upset Hunk. He could stand an upset Keith.

"Stop being so emo," Lance walked in and grabbed Keiths arm, "Grab your crap, let's go."

Before Keith had a chance to respond his roommate cut in, "I didn't say you could come in. What if you explode and get us all sick?"

"Wow," Lance said, "that was stupid…like…even I wouldn't say something that stupid…"

"That's pretty stupid," Hunk nodded.

"Why would you explode?" Keith asked, distracted.

"Keith," Lance said, "As much as I respect you for it, you MUST learn to gossip a little bit more if only to be in the loop about stuff."

"Lance had radiation poisoning a few weeks ago," Hunk shrugged, "Out of nowhere I might add."

"Yeah, a big mystery," Lance said and clapped his hands, "Chop, chop, lights out will be here before we know it and we wanna go over a few things for the project. Not really, but I feel like I need to say anything to get you out of this room. It smells really bad in here."

"What do you mean by that?" Keiths roommate asked, totally offended. Hunk gave an apologetic shrug as he helped Keith gather his things.

"I mean, Robert, that Hawaiian Breeze and your sweaty socks do not go well together."

"You better watch it," Robert snapped, "I am your upper classman."

"I have so much to look forward to," Lance rolled his eyes as he and the others left.

()

This became routine. At the end of the day, they'd swing by Keiths room and pick him up. Sometimes Pidge was with them, sometimes not. She was as distracted as she always had been, but now that Lance knew what it was about, he had to physically bite his tongue to keep from asking her about it.

"I got to go," Pidge said after studying with them for only half an hour. Lance didn't look up.

"Don't stay up too late," he said. That was the only thing he could think of to say. He said it every time.

()

 _His leg was broken and the base was going to explode._

 _Instead of holding the door shut, he was banging on it, trying to get it open._

"Lance!"

He sat bolt upright, knocking Hunk back on his haunches. Lance took deep breaths and tried to calm himself; tried to rid the smell of heat, and metal, and blood.

"that must've been some nightmare," Hunk said sitting down on the edge of the bed, "you ok?"

"Dunno…"

Lance still wasn't 100% sure everything hadn't just been a crazy delusion. There was a lot of evidence going both ways.

Did he want it to be a dream? A part of him missed the group and closeness, but the other part of him was happy to be home. He talked to his family a lot these days (prerogative of being sick) and he didn't miss missing them in the middle of space. He didn't miss screwing up all the time...

He would feel better if he just knew which one was the truth! Then he could move on and just accept it!

"Do you need the nurse?"

"No…" Lance put both hands under the covers so Hunk wouldn't see them shaking.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"…maybe later," Lance said with a shaky smile, "I'll be fine in a bit."

"OK."

()

"You look like crap."

"I'm gonna shave you bald."

"What is your problem with my hair?"

"What? You mean we weren't professing our undying love for each other just now?"

"You're disgusting."

"You started it."

Hunk watched this back and forth and couldn't decide if he should stop it or film it. Lance, though he tried to hide it, wasn't sleeping. After waking up night after night, he simply stopped trying. This was his friends way of trying to divert attention.

It worked about 98% of the time with everyone accept Hunk.

"But I thought you loved me," Hunk pouted, totally playing it up. As predicted, Lance jumped in with both feet.

"Aw, babe!"

"SHHHHHHHH!"

They looked over at the other cadets in the library. Hunk and Lance cringed and giggled at everyones disapproving glares. The project was due tomorrow and they still had to write up the final report.

Keith had managed to do most of his make up work and was starting to slow down. He didn't want to be here. It wasn't as bad as before, since he met Hunk and Lance things actually felt better, but he still hated the garrison and all their stupid lies. Every time the instructors brought up the Kerboros mission Lance ended up covering both his and Pidges mouth, or at least nudging them so they would stop what they were going to say.

It was all Lances fault he wasn't out of there yet!


	6. Chapter 6

The nightmares were fading.

Lance couldn't completely stop thinking about Voltron, but it wasn't a constant thought or comparison any more. He was settling back into his normal routine. He found he enjoyed the sun more. He began to remember everyones names again.

This was the way it was supposed to be.

One night they were saying good night to Keith on their way back to their room, Robert was waiting for them. It was one of the rare occasions where Pidge had stayed with them and they were goofing off while heading down the hall.

"You are SO expelled," he said, nose in the air. Lance considered breaking it, but Iverson was inside the room looking at the four of them.

"What is this?" Iverson asked holding out Keiths knife. The hilt was wrapped in old cloth and he paled when Iverson showed it to them.

Lance paled as well.

"Weapons are not allowed on the premises."

"It's a family heirloom," Keith muttered, looking at the ground, "I don't use it and I've never taken it out."

"I can't let you have this back."

"But-"

"You may have it back now if you wish to be expelled," Iverson said firmly, "that is your choice."

This was his way out! He reached out for the knife.

Lance beat him to it. He snatched it from Iverson and unwrapped the cloth.

"Hey!" Keith lunged at him and knocked him back while grabbing it. But not before Lance had seen the symbol on the hilt.

"McClain! What do you think you're doing?!"

"…Dunno…"

"What's your problem?!"

"…dunno…"

"Kogane, will you hand over the weapon or will you walk out with it?"

"I'm leaving," Keith said a little too triumphantly.

()

"Keith, should've stayed," Hunk said, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. They were doing their homework in their room. Or at least, Hunk was doing his homework, Lance was staring at his hands. His friend had been very quiet ever since Keith left.

"Lance?"

"What's going to happen…" Lance muttered.

"To Keith?"

Lance shook his head.

"To who?"

"Hunk," Lance looked up and was about to cry, "I don't wanna leave. I just wanna stay here and be safe and have fun with everyone and fail physics!"

Hunk didn't know how to respond to that, but Lance just continued.

"But if we don't leave, then no one will be safe and it wont matter if I fail physics. What if you guys just leave? If you guys leave then I won't be there to botch everything up all the time. But will Blue let any of you pilot her? I mean, if I stay here, then does that mean the rest of you can't go no matter what?"

"W….where are we going?" Hunk asked timidly.

"AGH! I don't want anyone else to pilot Blue! Blue is my girl! But I really don't want to go!"

Lance had his head in both hands and Hunk had no idea what to do.

"I think you might need to go see Dr. Tap."

Lance took a deep breath.

"I need confirmation," Lance said, not listening to a single word Hunk had said the entire time, "Come on."

He got up to leave and Hunk followed him, not because he understood, but because he was afraid Lance might fall into a seizure or a fit of some kind.

()

Lance burst onto the roof of the garrison.

Sure enough Pidge sat there, her headphones on, and completely oblivious to the world around her.

He walked up and snatched them right off her head.

"The Hell?!" she looked up and froze as Lance put them on.

"…t-on…5pt…z…"

"Hunk," Lance said pointing to Pidges equipment, "you two figure out how to get this thing working so we can get a better feed."

"Give back my stuff! And don't touch my stuff!"

"Chill Pidge," Lance said holding up his hand, "I know about the aliens."

"What?!" Hunk and pidge shouted.

"….comma..r…gr…Volt….sa…."

"I wonder who it is," Lance mused. He never thought about which commander it was that had come to earth before, but now he was curious.

"Lance, you need to go to the nurses station," Hunk tried to pull him away, "really…Pidge? A little help?"

"How did you know about the aliens?" Pidge asked.

"Oh dear," Hunk sighed.

"Yeah, I know a lot of things," Lance said, "Like how you're a girl."

"WHAT?!"

"HOW?!"

"but right now, I'm guessing we have about a month to get everything ready for when they get here."

"Wait, how can you tell?"

"I'm so lost! Pidge is a girl and aliens are coming!?"

Lance looked at his friends and sighed. They were so much more competent than he was. Still, he had to know…

"I'll explain everything when we get to Keiths place."

"Why Keiths place?"

"You know where Keith lives?"

"I'm sure I can google it," Lance shrugged, "Only been there once and I do not want to go the rout we took last time."

()

It took two days for Lance to convince them both to came with him. Pidge was avoiding him and every time he tried to talk to her she'd snap at him. Hunk kept trying to get him to the nurses office and actually succeeded.

"I'm fine!"

"Garret says you are having mood swings and delusions."

"Oh, I see , and did he tell you I was pregnant?"

"You should cool the attitude," Tap said, "you're lucky you have a friend that cares this much. Most would have just let their roommates deal with it themselves; and in your case, they would have moved to a different room a long time ago."

"I'm not mad at Hunk," Lance grimaced at the needle Tap was removing from the cabinet, "I'm just not sure about a few things…"

"Well, you're only a kid. Take the time you need and relax."

"Wish I could."

(an: ten points to anyone who can tell me the reference made in this chapter. and Extra points besides if you can tell me any other quote from that movie.)


	7. Chapter 7

"Why do we listen to you?" Pidge snapped as Lance cackled. The three of them were sharing an ATV they had stolen from the garrison. It was a Saturday, so their chances of being caught were lowered, but no one had previously got away with stealing a vehicle before.

"that question will never be answered," Hunk squished Pidge into Lances back as he hugged both of them tightly.

"Does Keith even know we're coming?"

"Nope," Lance said, "we're going to surprise him!"

"I don't think he's the kind to like surprises!"

"Oh, he hates them!"

"Then why-"

"His face will be funny!"

()

Keith sat in front of out cropping of rock. The canyons around his home had always been places he could go to and think.

As he sketched some of the cave drawings he'd recently found, he tried to figure out why he was so annoyed. He had never been annoyed while in the canyon. This was his comfort zone.

"Oh good, you found it without me."

Keith spun around while trying to stand. The result was his note book flying in one direction while he fell in the other.

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had their heads poking around the top of the rock he'd been leaning against.

"See?"

"That was an amazing face."

"Mmm, I'd give it an 8.6."

"What are you guys doing here?! How did you get here?"

"the faculty all use the same key for multiple locks," Lance said, "I know how to pick most of them, and Pidge knows how to get access codes."

"that doesn't answer my question."

"I wanted to show you guys something."

They watch Lance wiggled his way over the edge and drop to the ground. He picked up Keiths notebook and Keith snatched it away from him.

"You should stick to photography and piloting, cause you can't draw," Lance said shrugging.

"No body asked you to even be here!"

"Well, we'll see," Lance said and once the others were on the ground, he led them all into the cave that Keith had just left.

"You wanted to show us cave drawings?"

"They glow," Lance said.

"Oh boy," Hunk sighed.

"He's loony," Keith added.

"Yet somehow oddly accurate," Pidge concluded. She still couldn't figure out how he knew she was a girl!

Lance waited, but the symbols didn't glow. He walked further in and still nothing happened.

Was he, in fact, wrong?

But Keith had a the Marmorite blade and everything! That emblem isn't anywhere on Earth!

Was he no longer able to be Blues paladin even if he wanted to be?

"Lance, come on," Hunk tried to pull him back out.

"But," Lance reached out and dusted off one of the carvings.

The whole cave lit up with a warm blue light. Lance beamed as the others freaked out. A section of the Cave floor gave way behind them.

"Great, now our way out is cut off," Keith snapped, "This is not normal!"

"Nope," Lance chuckled, "but it will be."

Lance jumped in the hole before anyone could stop him.

"Hurry up!" came his receding voice.

"NO WAY!" they shouted back down. They were not going to jump into a dark hole!

After a moment of silence and another check to see that there really was no other way out of the cave, Keith swore and Jumped in. Pidge pushed Hunk in before following as well.

Lance was laughing while kicking his legs up in the air as they pulled themselves out of the small pond. The laugh echoed off the walls as they took in the large blue lion inside a type of shield. Gaping, they walked up to it and tried to go through.

Lance watched each of them carefully. He could feel Blues eyes on him, just like before, but he wanted to know if any of the others would be good enough.

"how did you know this was down here?" Keith asked, eyes wide.

"Bit of a long story," Lance shrugged. He started to tell them and tried to ignore their faces as he got to specific parts. He ended the story when they all agreed to stay and be paladins.

"So yeah, stuff happened, and somehow I ended up waking up in Iversons class. I thought maybe I dreamed it all, but…as you can see, no one just dreams up robotic lions."

It took a moment before the others spoke.

"I want to not believe it, but you've been so weird lately…" Hunk almost whimpered.

"It would explain the sudden radiation. But time travel is…"

"Yeah, no one randomly dreams up a lion…"

As they discussed it with themselves, Lance looked up at Blue. She was boring her eyes into him.

" _Come on…"_

" _Not now…"_

" _I wanna fly."_

" _I don't wanna leave!"_

"…"

"Lance?"

"I'm here," Lance came back to reality.

"You said you flew the Blue lion, so why haven't you…knocked on the…shield, yet?" Hunk asked. Lance sighed.

"Because then Blue will want to go to Aris and we need to wait for Shiro at least."

"You sure he's coming?" Keith asked, the hope in his voice and face painfully obvious.

"As positive as there's a blue lion sitting behind us."

()

The trio rode back to the Garrison and Keith go to work to set up a diversion according to Lances memory. He also had to get his ride up and running.

()

"So that's how you knew I was a girl?" Pidge asked as they snuck out of the Motor Pool after putting the ATV back. Surprisingly, no one had noticed they were gone.

"Yeah, kinda," Lance shrugged, not wanting to relive the embarrassment of being the last to realize that fact.

"So what happened exactly that sent you back in time?"

Lances' mind went blank. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and avoided eye contact.

"A mission we were on got a little hairy…I can't really remember much about the end of it…"

"Well, that doesn't help," Pidge sighed, "I was curious about the conditions and how we could perhaps find a way to control it."

"I was thinking the same thing!"

Lance let them talk and geek out over their own theories; grateful that they had stopped questioning him.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Robert asked shoving Lance back away from the simulator.

"Exactly what it looks like," Lance sighed, "Look, Robert, I know you're lonely without Keith to pick on, I feel ya, but honestly, if this doesn't stop, I'm going to lose it."

Lance could feel a strain he wasn't used to lately. Something felt off and he was sure it had nothing to do with the radiation. He'd come to the simulator to calm down and get in some extra practice. Flying an Earth ship was very different from flying Blue.

"So Kogane taught you how to actually fly? You've never passed the simulator before."

"I only passed it once earlier today, and then I failed again three more times after that!" Lance countered, "I have no idea why you're actually paying attention. Its kind of creepy."

Robert shoved him again.

"Back down," he ordered, "Kogane was at least in our class. An idiot like you doesn't get to outshine his betters."

"You still are making no sense."

The older boy swung his fist and Lance dodged, grabbed his wrist, and twisted with all his might.

()

"You broke his arm."

"It was in defense."

 _And surprisingly easy..._

Iverson heaved a long sigh. This was a strange boy. He had potential, but his grades just didn't show it! The only thing that kept Iverson from kicking him out was the way the boy stood up for his team. The moment he back talked him and protected his roommate, he'd won quite a bit of Iversons respect.

"We saw the security feed. You didn't need to brake the bone."

"That was adrenaline," Lance said sheepishly, "I really didn't mean to brake it, but if you ask me to apologize, I'll have to say 'no', because I'm really not sorry about it."

"Keep your honesty to yourself cadet," Iverson warned, "Five demerits and you have to help Robert with his school work."

"What?"

"Or I could suspend you."

"His fault for being right handed…"

"Or I could expel you."

"His homework will not be late, Sir!"

()

"His fault for not drinking his milk," Lance grumbled at lunch while watching Robert down an energy drink.

"Why did you brake it?"

"I didn't think it would! I've flipped nine feet tall aliens and then turn around and trained with Keith and Shiro and their arms never snapped in two!"

"Yeah…well…" Hunk had no response to that. They were still getting used to the whole aliens/time-travel idea.

"You and Pidge gonna help me out, yeah?"

"Pidge and I are going to work on her radio to see how much more chatter we can get."

"Mmmm," Lance pulled a face, "you know he's just going to have me do it all."

"That would make him a bigger idiot."

"ouch."

()

Lance was wrong.

"What kind of handwriting is that?!" Robert snapped, "Go get a new copy!"

Lance rolled his eyes. This was the fifth copy he had to go make. The whole evening was spent running back and forth for some odd reason or another.

"Your arm is broken, Robert, not your legs," Lance retorted, leaving unsaid the fact that he could happily remedy that.

"Yes," Robert said ginning, "But I hold your expulsion in the palm of my hand. If you want to stay, then you just have to do what I say. So go and fetch."

()

"Its been three weeks! Just how long does it take for an arm to heal!"

"Depends," Pidge shrugged.

"Well, mine healed in only two weeks," Lance snapped, "I'm going to shove milk up his nose…"

"I doubt it has anything to do with his consumption of milk."

"But it would be funny."

Pidge and Hunk had to both grin thinking about Roberts face being covered in milk.

"Well, regardless, we'll be gone in approximately a few days time."

Lance frowned.

"Wait, you want to leave?"

Had they already made that decision?

"You said we did," Hunk said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to," Lance said quickly, "this is a second chance to stay here if you want to!"

"I…actually hadn't thought of that," Hunk admitted.

"I have my own reasons for wanting to go," Pidge said scowling at him as if he'd just told her she wasn't allowed to.

"I wasn't saying you couldn't," Lance added, "I was just putting these ideas out there…ya know…"

"That's nice of you, Lance," Hunk said patting Lance on the shoulder, "but you said these bad aliens are going to be coming here? Then we need to take the fight to them cause Earth isn't ready."

"No…" Lance grinned, "no we're not…"

()

Hunk and Pidge had already left that night. They had taken their equipment to Keiths place and would wait behind the large rock at the landing site until Keith got there. Lance had to help Robert with his homework.

"This may be the last time you have to help me McClain," Robert sighed, "I go get my arm checked tomorrow. But even if the cast comes off, I better not over strain it, what do you think?"

Lance had learned that 'what do you think' was a rhetorical question. He ignored Robert and continued to write. On the plus side, his handwriting was now impeccable!

"You ignore me in the hallways you know," Robert continued, "That's very rude."

Lance glanced up at the clock. He had ten minutes left.

"Saw Garret fall flat on his face yesterday."

T minus 9 minutes and 25 seconds…

"Heard he couldn't get his finger out of a pipe either."

T minus 9 minutes and 13 seconds…

"Oh, but the best rumor I heard was that Gunderson was a girl."

Lance laughed. Laughing was the best cover.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry," Lance said, "I was too busy trying to ignore you that when you said Pidge was a girl, I just...its really funny! What the hell makes you think Pidge's a chick?!"

"Because, McClain, you only open doors for girls and you've been holding the door open for Gunderson all year!"

Lance sighed. Of course it was because of him.

"Or you're dating. Do you swing that way McClain?"

Without missing a beat Lance said, "Only if they taze me first."

And then laughed at his own joke.

Of course Robert wasn't in on it and didn't think it was funny. Lance irritated him on a level he didn't quite understand. He was older, his grades were better, he was a better flyer, so why did this upstart fool bug every nerve he had?! McClain was a nobody!

So he pulled out his evidence.

"I've got pictures of Gunderson changing," Robert said waving the photos in front of Lances face.

That was the look he wanted.

Lances grin vanished and a disbelieving panic took over as his eyes followed the pictures. Robert dropped them in front of him on the table. An unspoken understanding that he had more to spare.

"We havn't yet found out her real name or why she decided to pretend to be a guy, I mean, she's only a Coms specialist, there are lots of females in that area. Wouldn't Iverson love to know, though? Think he'd also like to know what you've been helping her hide this fact? What has she been paying you to keep qui-"

It took Robert a moment to figure out what had happened. One moment he was sticking it to McClain, the next, McClain had his broken arm twisted around his back and his face planted firmly against the table.

"A little move Allura taught me," Lances voice was cold, very cold, "Now what were you saying about Pidge? I think you said a few things about Hunk as well, but we'll address that a little later. First I need to know where all those pictures are and where the negatives are as well."

"I won't tell you."

"Well, you tell me, and we can keep this quiet, or I go to Iverson first and tell him that you're taking pervy photos of cadets and then photo-shopping them to look like females. I'll even slip in the word 'blackmail' for flavoring."

"He won't believe you."

"Oh, but he will."

Robert turned his head slightly to look up at the younger student.

This was not McClain. This was not the garrison idiot.

There was murder in those eyes.

Cold, uncaring, and unbothered.

"Y-you wouldn't…"

"Not if you give me everything you've got on Pidge and Hunk," Lance said and smiled. Were his smiles always so terrifying?


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Lance had settled everything with Robert, he was almost 30 minutes late. He grabbed the walkie-talkie and binoculars from his bag and booked it as fast as he could out of the garrison.

"Sorry," Lance called into his end, "Robert made leaving a little difficult tonight."

"We kind of figured," Hunk replied, but we're not detecting anything coming in, though there is a TON of chatter."

"Got ya. Keith, you good on your end?" Lance paused a moment to look up at the sky. It should be any time now.

"yeah," came his reply as Lance started running again, "You sure it'll be Shrio?"

"Its what happened last time, so I'm pretty sure."

The garrison sirens started to sound behind him and he skidded to a halt and looked up again.

A large metal object was coming in.

"…quiznaking hell…"

Lance felt the blood drain from his face and a numbness start to spread.

"ABORT!" His voice cracking with fear as he shouted into the Walkie-talkie, "Get out of there! Hunk, Pidge! Stop the Garrison from going out there! It will be a massacre!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's NOT Shiro!"

Lance started to run in the direction of Keiths place.

"Keith, I need you to come pick me up! We need to get to Blue!"

"You said it would be Shiro!"

"I said it was last time! I don't know why its different! But everyone will die if I don't get to Blue!"

"What is it?!"

"We called them Ro-beasts," Lance panted as he ran, "Big, ugly,… and deadly…"

He could see Keith coming in fast and picked up the pace.

"Just try and keep the area clear! I'm going to see if I can't get Blue to help instead of going to Aris."

"If its preprogrammed-"

Impact- and they were cut off. Keith spun around and only slowed enough for Lance to jump on.

"Fast as this thing can go," Lance told him and into the receiver asked, "You guys ok?"

"Uh, yeah, think so…"

"I said to get away!"

"We are getting away!"

"This thing is huge!"

"Just get to safety and we'll play the rest of this by ear!"

()

Lance jumped down the hole.

They had found a way out of Blues cavern and he could have easily taken that rout, but this way was faster.

He ran up to Blue and knocked on the barrier.

Nothing.

"Oh, come on, Blue, babe! They're in danger! We can't go to Aris just yet, but I PROMISE we will the moment we kill the ro-beast and take out that Galra ship. Word of honor!"

Keith thought he looked like an idiot talking to the robot cat like that. But when Lance knocked again, the shield dispersed and it lowered its head. Lance grinned as a familiar rumble echoed in his ear.

"Thanks Beautiful! Hurry up Mullet!"

Lance ran into the mouth while Keith took his time. He was barely inside when the mouth snapped shut.

"No time for timmidry Keith! Move your emo self!"

Keith muttered a few curses as he found his way to the cockpit. Lance was already pushing buttons and making himself at home.

"Lets go girl," he said and pulled on the levers.

The lion stood and gave a mighty roar before leaping through the cave wall into the night.

()

It didn't matter how far away they moved, the monster was right there. It may have taken, what, five steps? And already both cadets were having a hard time breathing!

They could see light in the distance and began to wave their arms to get the Garrison teams attention. So much trouble awaited them, but now was not the time to worry about it.

They did their best to block the road and the AVTS all came to a halt.

"What are you kids doing out here?! Get back to the Garrison!"

"Turn around and go back!" Pidge shouted, "Nothing will kill it and its here to take us out!"

"We know what we're doing Cadet," Montgomry said, "You are ordered back to the barracks imme-"

A roar sounded and over their heads flew the blue Lion. It ran threw the air with an elegance that didn't yet exist on Earth.

Lance landed a little bumpily, being out of practice, and had Blue lower her head.

"Get in losers! We're gonna kill a demon robot!"

"McClain?!" The teachers were amazed at the voice coming from the lion. Hunk and Pidge ran to it and hopped into its mouth.

"Wait! You kids-"

"Not now, professors!" Lance shouted, "Get everyone away! Its gonna get ugly real fast! Make sure everything is fortified in case Blue and I can't manage it."

"What do you mean you can't manage it?!" Hunk shouted.

"You said this thing has lasers, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what this guy has," Lance said circling the monster, "All the ro-beasts we've taken out have taken all five of us. I think I can slow it down…but i don't know if I can kill it all the way."

"Then why are we here?!"

"Because I need your voices in my head!" Lance snapped, his panic finally showing, "I've done nothing but screw up the whole time! Without you guys helping me I can't figure this out! I'll eject you all if things get too dangerous, but I honestly can't do this alone!"

The ro-beast was looking up at the lion circling it. It was thinner than all the other monsters they'd fought. Which probably meant it was more agile. It raised its arm, and Lance danced out of his reach, but then the arm began to glow that familiar Galra purple.

Lance never really liked the color purple.

Lance shot at it and when he saw an opening he darted in with his jaw blade. He froze the joints and used those opportunities to use a laser on the monsters face.

"You just blinded one eye!"

"That's nothing to celebrate," Lance took a shaky breath. This ro-beast was vastly different from the others. It really was more agile and deadly. It was everything Lance could do to keep out of the way. It was like...

 _"Watch closely, Lance. When I grab Keith here, it makes it harder for him turn, see?"_

Lance watched the monster reposition itself.

That was the way Shiro said to stand when the opponent was above you.

That was Shiros arm.

"Well, the monster knows his hand to hand," Keith said, "that's a good stance."

"Lance?" Hunk gave his shoulder a little shake, "You're looking really green."

"…I can't bean him," Lances voice shook, "that quiznaking witch…that QUIZNAKING WITCH!"

"Lance!"

Lances ears were ringing.

He dove, swerved and froze the joints again. Over and over and over again.

"Lance! What are you doing!"

"I'm killing an enemy!"

"Lance!"

Lance pulled up out of its reach and brought up Blues Scanner.

"Pidge," Lance sniffed, "You need to hack into that robeast and shut it down! All the way down!"

"How?!"

Scan complete, Lance flicked it to the side screen for Pidge to work on.

"I'll keep it busy, but you need to get that…beast, put down…for his own good!"

Pidge glanced over at Lance and even though his face was dry, his eyes were red. It was too crazy to question him now.

Lance continued to fly just out of reach. Now that he knew who he was essentially fighting, he was a lot more careful; perhaps he could have a better chance at evading.

Keith gave some instruction which Lance gladly listened to and Hunk had moved to the back to hurl.

As the beast cut down and knocked them through the air Lance swore.

"Pidge!"

"I'm working on it!"

"Hunk! Any help you can give Pidge would be fantastic!"

"Uuugghhuu," came Hunks answer.

"Pidge," Lance snapped as he angled towards the ground and away from the monster.

"I just said-"

"No, Pidge, listen, send that information to your computer!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"OK!" she snapped back, "There! Its at my comp-"

Lance slammed the eject button and out flew three cadets. It wasn't just him who needed them. The universe needed them more.

()

"What the heck?!"

"Did he just-"

"HE DID!"

"If he lives, I'll kill him!"

Pidge, using every bit of language she knew, ran to where she and Hunk had ditched their bags before the ro-beast had showed up.

Pulling out her computer she continued to work on decoding the information the scan had picked up. This time Hunk was able to help.

Keith didn't know what to do with himself. Why was he kicked out?! He saw that Hunk needed to be, but dang it!

"..zzzppzzx…Pidge, can you hear me?!"

Pidge nearly dropped her computer.

"How?"

"I scanned the computer too," Lances voice came through the speaker, "then I guessed at what buttons to push. Thank goodness Blue knew what I wanted."

"I've not even cracked into the system yet," she sighed, "These codes are just-"

"Take your time," Lance said, "I know between the two of you...you both got this. I can totally keep this guy occupied."

()

It was only hours, but it felt like days before Pidge and Hunk managed to hack into the beast.

"Lance, can't you land and let me take over?" Keith shouted, "You are exhausted."

"Blue and I are fine…you can't pilot Blue anyway; she's mine," Lance said and laughed a little, "That which did NOT know what she was doing…"

"What which?!"

Lance grinned at the progress they were making and the fact that this robot of Shiro was not as good as the real deal. It may have his quintessence, but that only meant that it had Shiros delicacy as well. Shiro's heart was only rivaled by Hunks. There was no way even Shiros quintessence would stand to be used like this. Although it was a fierce fighter, there were moments when it would hesitate; giving Lance an opening.

"And he's shutting down!" Pidges welcome news came through loud and clear. Lance sighed, and a hand slipping off his steering.

"Lance!"

Looking to the side, he saw too late Shiros weaponized arm coming right at him.

The crash was jarring. It threw Lance from his seat and slammed his head into the side of the lion. Lance had a clear view of the ro-beast falling on top of him.

Silence

Everything had a blue haze to it. He blinked a couple of times, but the haze didn't go away. If anything it got worse. He could start to hear muffled noises.

Suddenly the haze disappeared and he was blinded by a white light.

()

"Lance!"

Lance could hear himself gasping for air. He was cold and he felt his breath come out as icy mist.

But that wasn't the only reason he was shaking.

He blinked a few more times to clear his sight and saw shiro holding onto his shoulders to stead him. Shiro looked like he might cry or punch a hole in the wall.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Lance simply stared blankly at him.

"Yeah," Keith snapped, "If your leg was broken you should've said something!"

"the explosion was amazing," Pidge said flicking threw her arm-com, "because of the structure of the building the blast was funneled upward instead of outward. Dude, you came way too close to a charbroiled, mutated corps."

"We all had to be in the healing pods though," Hunk said, "the radiation was just too strong. But you were in there for months!"

"I thought maybe I didn't make it in time," Shiro swallowed hard, "I got to the door and broke it down. You were already unconscious, but I used the door as a shield when the blast took place."

Lance let his eyes wonder down to Shiros arm. He was missing three fingers and chunks of his arm was missing. Most of it was being held together with tape. The radiation had eaten the material right off his skin.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. Knees feeling like jelly, he simply cried. Like a five year old he stood there and bawled.

He was only half aware that Shiro had pulled him into a hug and was holding him. The rest of him trembling so bad he could barely stand.

Fear.

He hadn't wanted to die.

Relief.

Shiro was ok.

But mostly fear. The thought of being trapped in that control room while the core exploded was something he could never share with the others. The fear of being given a second chance and it still ending with him dying…

He hadn't wanted to come because he had known how it would end up.

If anyone was stupid enough to die out here in the void of space…it was him.

(((())))

AN) ok. I kinda wanna end it there just because I have no more ideas to continue this. Seriously don't like it when a story is forced. I like this ominous ending anyway. Mwahahahaha! If by some miracle this gets reactivated somewhere down the road, you guys will be the first to know!XD my brain works in weird ways, so you never know!

Still thank you for reading this relatively short fic of mine!


End file.
